dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cynnamin
Please leave a message for me here if you have something you'd like to discuss. Thanks! Cynnamin 19:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Educated Thanks for the help, i couldnt find a page on tome's on the wiki or anything haha. Alistair's Codex There's one for Alistair if you kill him (I kill him first everytime, though why beats me) it doesn't just skip to the cutscene. Are you going to put that one up or do you need it? I have a screen cap of it. : You can put the info here or on the Talk page for Darkspawn Chronicles.Cynnamin 14:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : : Alistair was the long-secret son of the late King Maric Theirin, and the half brother of king Cailan, who perished on the field at Ostagar. Shortly after Cailan's death, Arl Eamon Guerrin revealed Alistair's parentage at a landsmeet. To placate the nobles and rescue Ferelden from the brink of civil war, Alistair became engaged to his brother's widow, Queen Anora. However, Alistair was also the last of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, and so before he could take the throne as the King of Ferelden, he and his allies set out to defeat the archdemon. Oki 21:30, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Codex I haven't added in the people links/entries yet because there are so many and I couldn't be bothered to do all of it. :P :P Good idea on the DSC link I will get to it soon. Selty 19:51, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :For codex entries we follow what the game provides. So if the game has one big codex entry called People of Ferelden we would want one big page called Codex Entry: People of Ferelden (it seems right you should create it after doing all the hard work of transcribing). I think we can then add a see also link to this codex entry for relevant characters. :I don't we will have too much of a problem with the alternate timeline if we keep it restricted to the relevant pages (new codex and quest pages) or use the Darkspawn Chronicles heading and we actually have 24.113.205.22 to thank for adding the codex entries to the character pages. Selty was moving them inside the spoiler warning. Look forward to seeing the new codex page . 00:28, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I forgot to add that you can add all the control entries too (see Codex: Controls if you want ideas on how to format. 01:22, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Pefect, I've created it. It's been a while since I've looked through the wiki thoroughly so I did not get all the cross-links in but got some of the major ones. I hope someone can come up with a good image for it. Thanks for leaving the creation of the page to me, I am honored! :) --Cynnamin 03:17, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Well done! Hope we have a nice shot of wailing villagers to decorate the page ;). If you have the time would you be able to add to the infobox what section it goes into (i.e characters, notes, quest related etc.), what number it is, and when it unlocks? There no rush and that page made a great read. 03:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I am not sure how it would make things difficult. I do believe DSC was probably a once off. I doubt we will have any alternate future games coming out. Should we put in a disclaimer? Selty 17:47, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : That might be a good idea. Cynnamin (talk) 16:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) DS Chronicles Hey, I think linking them to the DLC is a great idea, not sure if we should keep People of Fereldan, though. Up to you. I think having two timelines is fine as long as people know DSC isn't canon. --Selty (talk) 00:39, July 22, 2010 (UTC)